Heart
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Because she has none of Layla's grace, but more than enough heart. So perhaps Lucy is the best of Layla after all. Aquarius wonders how she could have been so wrong about Lucy Heartfilia. Dialogue spoilers in bold for chapters 383 of the Tartaros Arc.


Summary: Because she has none of Layla's grace, but more than enough heart. So perhaps Lucy is the best of Layla after all. Aquarius wonders how she could have been so wrong about Lucy Heartfilia. Dialogue spoilers in **bold** for chapters 383+ of the Tartaros Arc.

A/N: This is one of a couple scenes in the Tartaros Arc that brings me to a sobbing pile of feels every time. Obviously I don't own FT. But Hiro Mashima, please update FT before you tear my heart out. I wanted to delve a little into the relationship between Lucy and Aquarius because well, I have a feeling that deep down somewhere Aquarius is actually a softie. But anyhow, enjoy!

**Heart**

Aquarius looks down at the small toddler, happily squealing, "A mermaid! A mermaid!"

Layla laughs and scoops up the little girl. "Yes Lucy, a mermaid. This is Aquarius. She's my strongest celestial spirit."

Lucy beams at said celestial spirit and says expectantly, "Can you teach me to be a mermaid?"

Layla laughs and ruffles the toddler's hair. "Silly girl, you can't be a mermaid. But perhaps you can play in the water later." She sets Lucy down and allows the girl to wander about the gardens, then turns to the celestial spirit. "She's a handful, but will you take care of my daughter for me, Aquarius?" Layla Heartfilia smiles at the celestial spirit.

"Of course, mistress." She murmurs obediently.

Layla Heartfilia is one of the strongest celestial mages in history, and there's a chance that her daughter will follow in her footsteps. But only time will tell.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia inherits none of Layla's grace.

However, she does inherit two things from her mother.

The first, her magical ability.

All anyone can talk about is how Lucy is the only celestial mage in history to own all twelve golden zodiac keys. They talk about how she slowly comes into possession of the keys and how she goes from being able to summon not one, but two celestial spirits simultaneously.

The second, her heart.

The other thing they talk about is how lucky they are to have an owner who clearly loves them more than life itself. They talk about how incredibly lucky they are that she will go to the ends of the earth for them, how she challenged the spirit king for Loki, how anyone would be lucky to have her as their mistress.

They update each other on the battles she has fought and conquered, or fought and lost, and the lengths that she will go through to take care of them. They speak of her with high admiration and respect and in some cases, worship.

Aquarius is still unimpressed. Sure, her owner has prowess, but she's no graceful. She's such a crybaby, so naïve.

So she has to wonder how the celestial spirit mage has grudgingly earned her respect.

* * *

"_**Open, gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"**_

Virgo looks up from her opponent in surprise. **"The princess's body cannot handle it!"**

Loki's head snaps up, a look of incredulity on his face. **"Three gates at once?! Three gates are now open at once?!"** He repeats incredulously.

"**Princess!"** Virgo suddenly shouts, and the two celestial spirits watch helplessly as their mistress slumps, spent of her magical energy.

However, a figure comes up and out of the water and catches her in their arms.

And then Lucy whispers, **"You came for me…"**

"**You stupid idiot."** _You called for me. How could I not?_

But three summonings… not even Layla could accomplish that.

As the battle wages on and Jackal takes out Virgo and Loki, Aquarius realizes one thing: this battle cannot be won with just celestial spirit summoning.

"**He's too powerful. I can keep him tied up in my water and buy you time... so listen carefully, Lucy." **

And then she divulges the only piece of information she can, the only thing she can do to help, their last resort. **"A celestial spirit mage who can open the gates to three spirits at the same time should be able to handle…celestial spirit king summoning."**

When Lucy looks at her in surprise, she continues, **"As you already know, he is the most powerful being in the celestial spirit world. Annihilating our opponent depends on this single celestial attack."**

"**But I don't have the key…"** Lucy murmurs.

Here's the tricky part. **"The key for the celestial spirit king does not exist in any material form. It takes a very special key to be able to open that gate. Recompense summoning technique. By sacrificing one golden key, you can open the celestial spirit king's gate once."**

"**Destroy… a gold key?"**

Aquarius can already sense that Lucy is reluctant to do it.

She scoffs. **"Of course, you can't just destroy any key. If there is not an incredible bond of faith and trust between the master and the celestial spirit, the gate will not open."**

And she's right, of course. Lucy immediately protests, shaking her head vehemently. **"No way! There's no way I can do that! I won't! I won't lose a single one of my precious-!"**

"**Destroy my key."** Aquarius interrupts, and when Lucy looks at her incredulously, she admits,** "I'm a bit worried about the whole trust thing, but we've been together for a long time. I'm sure it'll work out."**

If Lucy had been okay with it immediately, she's not too sure it would've worked out. But Lucy being herself, demands to know, **"What… are you saying? I'm doing this to save my comrades! Aquarius, you're my comrade! I can't just sacrifice someone to save someone else! There's got to be some other way! I won't give up!"**

"**If there was some other option, do you think I would be suggesting this?"** The mermaid responds.

She's clenching her fists, her eyes tearing up. **"I can't…"**

"**This is the only way."** Aquarius states bluntly.

"**I can't- there's absolutely no way!"** Despite everything she's doing, she can't fend off another attack and Lucy cries out in pain.

"**Lucy, we're running out of time. My power won't hold him off much longer…"**

"**I can't."**

She knows it's a weak argument, but she reminds the girl, **"Even if you destroy my key, that doesn't mean that I'm going to die. We simply won't be able to enjoy each other's company ever again."**

"**I don't want that."** Lucy's crying now, realizing that yes, it is the only way. But she doesn't want to do it. She's clearly reluctant.

_Would it be better for you to hate me?_

She smirks. **"I, for one, would be quite relieved. I was originally your mother Layla's celestial spirit. When Layla died and passed my key on to you, I was disappointed. You're so quick to cry, so childish, naïve to the world… and you didn't have a hint of Layla's grace. But because you were Layla's daughter, I've put up with you all this time and endured it. All this time… I've always hated everything about you."**

_Because you have none of Layla's grace, but you have more than enough heart. Perhaps you're the best of her after all._

Lucy's shaking now. She's crying so hard her entire body is trembling as she lifts her head up to look the mermaid in the eye, saying resolutely, **"I don't care if you hate me, I love you Aquarius, I love you. You were my very first friend… my-"**

Aquarius cuts her off, knowing that there's no time left. She has to snap Lucy out of it if there's any chance of saving her and her friends. **"How long are you going to act like a spoiled, naïve little brat?! Right now, you're the only person who can save your friends! What's the most important thing right now? Memories? Keys? Guilt? No! It's the power to save your friends! The power of a celestial spirit mage! Now do it. Destroy my key! This is something no one else but you can do!"**

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jackal coming closer and closer. She knows that soon, she won't be able to fend off any more attacks. **"Kuhaha! What are you arguing about there? Just a little further and you'll be in my range!"**

"**I… love you, Aquarius…"** Lucy murmurs, lifting up the golden key.

"**Do it! Lucy!"**

_**My heart… it's burning up…even though I hated that little brat…**_

"**Open…"**

_A little girl, so happy. __**"A mermaid! A mermaid!"**_

_**Even though I hated her…**_

"**The gate to…"**

_**I just can't stop… these feelings. Never seeing you again… is going to be so lonely, Lucy.**_

"**The celestial spirit king!"**

She's surprised to find herself tearing up.

_**Thank you… for everything.**_

She hears the cries of heartbreak as her key is destroyed, and she fades back into the celestial spirit realm.

The last sound she hears is something she can't describe, as the celestial spirit king is summoned, and he graciously transfers her powers to Lucy so she can continue to fight.

Then she recognizes this shortening of breath and gasps of not-physical-but-emotional pain and the overwhelming feelings and realizes that this is the sound of a broken heart.

Aquarius wonders why it's raining, but when she lifts up her hand to wipe her cheek, she realizes she's crying, and she can't stop.

She wonders how she could have ever been so wrong about Lucy Heartfilia.

_Because you have none of Layla's grace, but you have more than enough heart. Perhaps you're the best of her after all._

Maybe they'll be friends in another life.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
